fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hernan Reyes
|profession = Drug Lord Businessman |gender = Male |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Brown |friends = Zizi - Second in Command |appearances = Fast Five |name = Hernan Reyes}} Hernan Reyes was a ruthless Brazilian-Portuguese drug lord, a businessman as well as the main antagonist of ''Fast Five''. Dominic Toretto and his team cross paths with him when Dom decides to steal $100 million from Reyes. Fast Five Reyes employs Brian, Dom, Mia and Vince alongside his henchmen (including Zizi) to hijack three Drug Enforcement Administration-seized cars from a train. However, Reyes is only interested in one car - a Ford GT40 that contains a computer chip holding the whereabouts of his ten cash houses. However, when Mia escapes with the car, Reyes captures and interrogates Brian and Dom with the intention of finding the location of the car; however, the pair escape to their safe house. Vince is later caught with the chip and reveals he intended to sell it to Reyes himself, with the intention of stopping the manhunt and bounty set on Dom. Reyes' men attack the safe house just as Luke Hobbs and his fellow agents from the U.S. federal agency, Diplomatic Security Service, do and a chase entails. The trio manage to escape and Hobbs' men kill Reyes' men, save for Zizi. Dom and Brian, with the aid of the chip, plan to steal all of Reyes' money and start a new life for themselves. So, they call both of their friends and associates to form a new, stronger crew. They first hit one of Reyes' cash houses and burn the $10 million stored there, revealing their faces to Reyes' workers. As the man in charge of the cash house reports to Reyes what happened, Reyes strikes him over the head with a bust in a fit of rage, killing him instantly. Reyes proceeds to move all of his money into a locked vault inside the police station, putting all the officers there on his payroll to keep guard over it at all times. As Hobbs eventually arrests Dom, Mia, Brian and Vince and transports them back to the U.S. for extradition, their convoy is attacked by Reyes' men who kill all of Hobbs' team members (and Vince), but all are later killed by Dom, Brian and Vince, save for Zizi, who escapes death once more. Dom and his team (including Hobbs and Officer Neves) attack the police station. Dom and Brian remove and drive off with the vault, pursued by a contingent of corrupt officers as well as Reyes and Zizi. On the bridge, the vault flips, crashing into Reyes' car; Zizi jumps out to save himself and leaves Reyes to scream as the vault hits his car. Reyes crawls out of the car as Hobbs arrives, and begs for his life. However, Hobbs kills him in the name of his team. The team split Reyes' money and escape. Personality Hernan Rees is very sophisticated and elegant, yet ruthless individual, that will do everything in his powers to keep his authority and wealth. He is highly notorious and powerful crime lod and mobster and possess big authority over his henchmen. He is also very intelligent and skilled businessman and is skilled with gaining money for drugs. At first Reyes employed Dom and his crew to aid him, but then he became annoyed after their betrayal. However despite his violent and corrupt nature, Reyes doesn't lack honor. He is shown to be also polite and sympathetic man and still has standards and respect for others. Trivia *Almeida was initially unsure about taking on the role of Reyes as he felt that he was often type-cast as villains. However, after reading the script and speaking to the film's director Justin Lin, he signed on. *Reyes is the second main antagonist to be killed, the first one is Johnny Tran and the third one is Brixton Lore. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains